The Shape of Things to Come
by Clayto
Summary: AU Daybreak Part II, AU pre TPM The Battlestar Galactica's final jumpleads them to the Star Wars galaxy Rated T for possible profanity and violence
1. Prologue: This is Not Our Fate

**The Shape of Things to Come a Battlestar Galactica/ Star Wars Crossover**

**Prologue – This is Not Our Fate**

**3613 ATC (40 BBY) Unknown Regions, Battlestar Galactica**

"There must be some kind of way out of here" Kara whispered to herself

Destiny was a strange thing it sometimes seemed so unclear, but right at that moment Kara Thrace could feel some greater power guiding her destiny, it was clear.

_1123, 6536, 5321_

_Coordinates not verified_

Kara inserted the FTL key "Jump" she screamed to the ship and Galactica disappeared in a flash of light.

**3613 ATC (40 BBY) Bakura System, Wild Space**

_FTL OFFLINE_

_Jump Complete_

Galactica groaned from the stress of the jump, fighters were thrown from the flight decks as the sudden change in nearby gravity wells caused the ship to twist and shake. The vibration and the twisting began to slow as the ships engines came back online and corrected the ship's erratic flight path.

"XO sitrep, damage report." Admiral William Adama asked as the crew and soldiers aboard the ship were getting to their feet after the turbulent jump.

"Yes sir" said Colonel Saul Tigh. He surveyed the ship's damage control monitors "We're mostly here, engines, life support, lateral structural members are intact, gods damned lucky is what we are if we'd jumped out any closer to a gravity well it would have broke her back." Saul finished

"FTL drive is down, wherever we are we're going to be here for a while." said Adama

"Where have you taken us Kara?" President Laura Roslin asked quietly

_So that's the first chapter not very long but I really don't feel like retelling all of "Daybreak Part II" as for the technobabble I'll try to stay away from it as much as possible but I needed a good reason to explain why Galactica survived what in the BSG 'verse was her last jump, and sudden changes in local gravity fields after a jump seems the most plausible explanation for why jumping caused the ship to be basically twisted around. And that's how Galactica ended up in the SW' verse _

_The Dates are listed as the SW galaxy's own dates ATC is years after the treaty of Coruscant for those who don't know because if characters in the story ever reference dates it will be ATC or BTC however I will put the dates in BBY or ABY in brackets behind it Next chapter picks up in 32 BBY during TPM_

_Please R&R it may encourage me to Post new Chapters sooner_

_Not bad for something that started as a plot bunny_


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

**The Shape of things to Come**

Chapter 2: New Friends

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away

**STAR WARS**

The Shape of Things to Come

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation

of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly

battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all

shipping to the small planet of Naboo.

Allies to the people of Naboo the recently discovered

Twelve Colonies of Kobol have sent military representatives

to the Republic capital of Coruscant, to deliver an ultimatum

to the leaders of the Trade Federation….

**3621 ATC (32 BBY) Coruscant System, Inner Core**

Fleet Admiral William Adama, and Commander Karl Agathon stood before the Galactic Senate, their pod floated into position in front of the Supreme Chancellor's podium Commander Agathon stood to speak first.

"Chancellor Valorum we are here today to inquire into the matter of the Trade Federation's blockade of the planet Naboo, for the past two weeks no travel has been allowed on or off of the planet" said Agathon

"I object" the Federation senator, Lott Dod said angrily cutting off the Commander "We have done nothing illegal, the blockade is a necessary response, the Naboo have failed to honor their end of our previous trade agreements." he finished.

"Senator Dod, we both know that is not why we are discussing this now, in the last Seventy-nine hours the planet of Naboo has gone silent, no one has heard anything from Naboo, cutting off communications under a trade blockade is illegal under Republic commerce and military law, and as allies of the Naboo the Twelve Colonies will be forced to take action against continued Federation aggression." said Karl

"Commander Agathon!, I will not be intimidated by threats of primitive upstarts like your Twelve Colonies!" Dod shouted .

In the confused shouting of the following minutes Admiral Adama stood and watched as the senate became consumed by pointless argument.

"Enough!" Adama roared over the din of the arguments taking place, the Senate chamber had become deathly silent. "This situation is clearly beyond the Senate's control, the Trade Federation has no authority to conduct a military blockade of a sovereign state, it is clear that the Republic is more concerned about the corporate well being of the Trade Federation than the safety and security of its citizens, we demand contact with Queen Amidala of the Naboo and access to the planet within the next forty-eight hours, or we will be well within our legal rights as allies of the Naboo to take military action against the Trade Federation." Adama said as he turned to leave the senate chamber.

Karl followed the Admiral out of the senate and onto the crowded spaceport "I gotta say, you've still got it Bill. Frak I think Dod might have pissed himself when you said 'military action'." said Karl as they approached the Admiral's raptor.

"I think he was more scared that Federation shares would take a nosedive if we have to take down that blockade of his." Adama laughed

"Do you really think it will come down to that?" Karl asked "I don't know, but I'm going to make sure we have five Battlestar groups ready to move in twenty-four hours, as for you, take at least eight hours on Coruscant and spend some time with your daughter before returning to the Ulysses, you only get to be a father once." said Adama

"I told her to stay at the hotel, fifty cubits says she's wandered off on her own again" said Karl with a grin.

"Best go find her before she causes another disaster." said Adama before he could close the hatch of the raptor the Lieutenant in the raptor handed the Admiral a piece of paper, his face became grim upon seeing the message.

"It may have to wait, Queen Amidala's ship has just arrived on Coruscant" he said

_Yep I'm lost_ was all Hera Agathon could think at the moment the information she'd extracted from the service droid had said she was close to the hotel, she needed to get back before her dad got back if she got caught "exploring" the senate district she would be in for another lecture about why she shouldn't be wandering around on her own.

_Maybe I'm just out of practice _she thought to herself, she found the nearest public access terminal and pressed the palm of her hand against the terminal, what happened next was something Hera never really could explain, _Where am I?_ she thought and she knew the answer just from that brief contact, _500 Republica Avenue, Jedi Temple_, had any one taken notice they would have also noticed a brief red glow in her eyes.

Hera turned and looked around she could see the five enormous towers reaching into the Coruscant skyline, and there were hundreds of people, wearing modest earth-toned robes entering and leaving the large building.

"Frakking Duh" Hera muttered to herself, only Jedi would dress like that, she felt a strong hand come to rest on her shoulder. She turned around to see a tall bearded man with long hair, a younger man with short hair and a padawan braid, followed by a blond boy about the same age as her.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't use such language" said the tall man kneeling down in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry sir." Hera said staring at the ground trying to avoid the man's gaze.

"No need to call me sir" chuckled the man "You may call me Qui-Gon, and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi" he said as the younger man stepped forward he placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder and brought him forward "and this is Anakin Skywalker."

"Hi" said Anakin nervously.

"I'm Hera" she said "I'm a bit lost, I'm looking for a way back to the hotel by the senate docks, I have to get back before my dad finds out I left."

"You've wandered a long way" said the man named Obi-Wan "If you tell us who your father is we can make sure he knows you are safe." Said Qui-Gon

"Okay, my dad is Commander Karl Agathon of the Colonial Battlestar Ulysses, listen could I just get a ride back to the hotel, he really doesn't like it when I go off on my own." said Hera

"You do this often?" asked Obi-Wan

"Surely it can't be that bad." said Qui Gon

"Not usually, but last time I caused a major blackout on Corellia, you probably heard about it on the news or something" Hera said with a bit of embarrassment, Obi Wan just stared at her for a few seconds wondering how an eleven-year old girl could have possibly caused the worst blackout Corellia had seen in centuries.

" I don't know how I did it, I just kind of talk to machines you could say, I didn't know I was telling it to shutdown, Doctor Ishay says it's silica pathways or something like that." She explained

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stared at Hera in disbelief Anakin however was grinning from ear to ear "That sounds awesome!" Anakin shouted

"At least this time I made some new friends." Hera said with a grin.


End file.
